hyunsdojofandomcom-20200216-history
Samuel
Samuel is a duelist made by dillonator13. He is the second duelist made by this creator, an archpaladin replacing Angous Tensai in Dojo Duels. Abilities/Weapon Radiant Smite *A Glowing Firm strike with the wrath of gods. Using the Crimson Avenger’s blade as the medium. This strike can be used only so many times per day. Flaming Smite *Crimson vengeance burns with the holy flames of the Seraphs rage. Channeling this rage the Archpaladin will smite the target dealing massive Holy Fire damage. Thunderous Smite *The Holy Blade of the Archpaladin will begin to emit strong electrical discharges. The Archpaladin will raise the blade towards the heavens and chant these words into them. "God of Seraphs, and Knight of man. I ask thee to aid in smiting of my enemy's. Lend me your Thunderous power and allow me to vanquish thy evil." After this chant is finished, the ruby red blade of the Crimson Avenger will be enchanted with the thunderous wrath bestode upon by the great seraphs. Smiting with this will release a vast amounts of Thunder and shock damage. Will also blow them back a few 100 meters. and creates a non-lethal loud Sound spreading over 300 km. Divine Smite *Once per day the Archpaladin can use a much more powerful version of his smites called "Divine Smite". This smite will emit large amounts of radiant, holy fire and thunder damage all at once, combining all the properties and then some of all the previous smites. Before this move can be used a charge up time must be used, for about 15 seconds the Archpaladin must be completely still and focus all of his Godly powers into his blade. Upon doing this Crimson Avenger will shine a very bright blinding light, scaling over a huge distance throughout the charge up time period. The closer you are to this light the harder it is to see the source of it. Staring at this for longer then a few minutes will cause most mortal men to go permanently blind. Once finished the Arcfhpaladin will strike down the evil before him, the damage caused by this smite is untold... for it has yet to be used. But i pity the poor soul who will one day witness its Divine power. The area of effect is vastly larger then the other regular smites, Making this move unusable with innocent civilians in close distance. Healing hands *Through physical contact with one target at a time, Samuel can Heal himself and ally’s Wounds, cure diseases, and remove poisonous effects. This can not heal large wounds such as lost limbs and organs. But it can reattach a limb such as an arm or leg as long as the limb is still alive. A much more powerful version of this called "Divine Healing Hands" can be used once per 7 days and will heal almost any wound, disease, or poison effect over a vast amount of distance. This version can even resurrect a single fallen ally as longs as they have not been dead for no longer then a few hours. The arch paladin can not do a mass heal and resurrection together, he must choose which one to use per 7 days. Choosing to do resurrection will require over a minute of uninterrupted praying and spell charging before use, once ready to use the paladin must touch the dead ally to have the spell begin. Summon Greater Steed *Anywhere on any plain of existence, Samuel can whistle a specific tune and a Legendary Golden Mustang will Gallop from any destination to reach Samuel. This Huge Steed is monstrous in size, being about 27 hh. Or slightly over 9 feet tall. Divine Sense *In about a 30ft radius centered around the paladin, Samuel can sense the presence of the maliciously evil. Or the Righteous hero, in whoever walks in the radius. Samuel can also sens the presence of Gods, Celestials, Fiends, Demons, and the undead. However it does not pinpoint the location exactly, but can eventually lead him to the general direction. Samuel can pray to temporarily boost the signal and strength of this Ability by a VAST amount. Also through physical contact Samuel can see the each heroic and or/ devilish deeds the Target has done up until that point. Light of Hope *Once per day Samuel can emit a beacon of light to the heavens, This light can be overwhelmingly bright to anyone. The brightness of this Light can be seen from an enormously vast distance, The primary use of this is to signal other Paladin’s for help. Although there are other use’s Samuel could use for this. He can also use a very weak version of this anytime Samuel is in a dark area that needs light for himself or others to see. Thaumaturgy *Every so often Samuel, for up to 1 minute, can do the following all at once. Summon a Non-lethal thunderstorm with Swirling clouds around samuel, with Strong gusts of wind surrounding Him as well. His eyes will glow bright with Radiant energy through his Helmet, and a Dim aura of light will emit around Samuel. Everywhere else outside this Light will seem to grow very dark and dull. Samuel’s Voice will also grow over 3x louder. All of these are non-Lethal. The activation of this Ability does not require any special charge time or any form of Visual/ Vocal activation. Sometimes this ability may happen accidentally if the Archpaladin is furious enough. Personality *For now he does not speak the common language of modern Cier, only the language of the Seraphs of old and many others. So as of right now he does not say much, if not anything at all to those that only speak the common tongue. besides the occasional grunt from damage or force exertion. *Willing to help anyone in need for whatever reason *Will gladly take a hit for any non-evil creature *Cares deeply for the law, order, justice and the Knights Code of Chivalry *Will not hesitate to Firmly strike down and /or Smite an Evil creature on sight for harming or attempting to harm another innocent creature. *willingly abides by his Tenets that bound him as an Archpaladin Sources * http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=48&t=12008&sid=9cda8e563bd08493abd6fb1d22cbf5cb Category:Duelist